


Kiss It Better

by Burgie



Series: The High School AU of Fluff and Good Things [10]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex convinces her girlfriend to go to the skatepark with her. Willow belongs to willownorthbook and Louisa is mine.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



"Come to the skatepark with me." Willow Northbook looked up at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, frowning at her over her music notebook.

"I have homework," said Willow. Alex rolled her eyes, leaning against the doorframe with her hip and crossing her arms in front of her chest, her ankles also crossed. She looked like an accident waiting to happen, but also graceful.

"You always have homework," said Alex. "C'mon, live a little. And come to the skatepark with me."

"I dunno," said Willow, though she at least closed her book and stuffed it back into her backpack. Zipping the bag closed, she looked up at Alex again, who was now standing over her, her hands on her knees, grinning. Her grey eyes looked almost like they held lightning.

"Pleeeeease?" Alex pleaded, giving a little bounce. Willow laughed at how eager her girlfriend looked.

"Alright, fine," said Willow, laughing again when Alex cheered. "But we have to wear protective equipment. Knee pads, elbow pads, helmets, the whole shebang."

"Aww, you're no fun," said Alex, pouting. "Live a little!"

"Need I remind you that I tripped on that thing and almost ended up in the hospital?" Willow asked, pointing to the skateboard that was even now sticking out of Alex's backpack.

"You ended up in sick bay for, what, five minutes while Eiren diagnosed you with a boo boo?" said Alex, smirking. Willow frowned at her.

"At least helmets," said Willow.

"Yes!" Alex cheered. "You'll be surfing the sidewalks in no time, Wills, I promise you that." She hooked her arm around her girlfriend, Willow stumbling a little as Alex steered her out of the music room.

It was a short walk to the skatepark, though Alex chatted the whole way and even jogged backwards a few times, staying in the gutter. The cement radiated heat, but only a comfortable amount.

"Oh, you're gonna love it, Wills, the feeling of wind through your hair and the adrenaline rush and you look so cool," Alex gushed. "You'll look cooler than usual!"

"Thanks," said Willow, blushing at the compliment. And, beneath the fear, part of her did really want to impress Alex, to show off in front of her, to look cool in the other girl's eyes. But her head still throbbed at the memory of thudding into the linoleum of the school hallway after a skateboard had slipped out from under her foot and left her sprawling on her back with her books falling all around her. And then this girl in front of her had run over, looking so cute with her dirty blonde hair poking out underneath her orange beanie, and had pulled Willow to her feet, apologising and promising to take her to the school nurse immediately.

After that, Willow had told her friend Louisa about her experience, and Louisa had got that particular gleam in her eye as she'd turned to her own girlfriend and begun to plot how to bring the two together in a more romantic sense. Thus, some tutoring sessions had been set up between Alex and Willow, seeing as how Willow was doing much better in her classes than Alex was. Through them, Willow had learned that Alex did a lot of extra-curricular activities including working on cars and odd jobs around the neighbourhood in order to help her mother pay the bills for the family of five. And Willow had fallen head over heels for Alex's caring nature, despite how well it was hidden behind the tomboy, tough girl persona.

And now here they were, standing on the warm cement of the skatepark while Alex got her skateboard out of her backpack, fishing her helmet out not long after and planting it firmly atop Willow's head.

"There you go, there's your helmet!" said Alex with a grin. Willow looked at her, her head feeling suddenly tight. Alex's voice was a little muffled, too.

"Alex," said Willow. "This is a motorcycle helmet."

"So? It's a helmet, isn't it?" said Alex. Willow pouted.

"I guess," said Willow, shrugging. If she enjoyed this, she decided, she'd buy herself a proper helmet. And a skateboard. And knee pads and elbow pads and a chin strap. For safety. She'd also buy some for Alex, because dangit, she didn't want her girlfriend getting hurt.

"Alright, now," said Alex, clapping her hands together as she bounced in place. "There's the skateboard, stand on it."

"Okay," said Willow, carefully placing one foot onto it.

"Both feet," said Alex. "It's okay, it's not gonna slide out from under you."

"Right," said Willow, her heart thumping away in her chest. She took a deep breath, but then Alex held out her arm for Willow to grab onto.

"Here," said Alex. "Lean on me, I'll catch you." She winked, and Willow blushed.

But Willow did take hold of Alex's arm as she tremblingly lifted her foot from the ground and placed it on the skateboard with her other foot. She stood there, wobbling, clinging to Alex's arm like it was an anchor.

"Great job, you're doing it," said Alex, sounding like a proud parent. "I'm gonna let go of you now, okay? Think you can manage?" Willow nodded, still shaking, but slowly removed her tight grip from Alex. Her girlfriend stepped away carefully, still holding her arms out just in case. But Willow managed to stand up straight, and beamed at her girlfriend.

"I did it!" said Willow.

"Yeah you did! Now, face your foot to the front and put your other foot on the ground to start moving. Then, you use your foot on the ground to brake if you need to," said Alex. "Wait, maybe I should've showed it to you first. Hop off, I'll show you."

"I just got on," said Willow, rolling her eyes, but stepped off. She gave a little yelp as the board rolled out from under her, but sighed in relief once she was back on solid ground. Alex pulled the helmet off Willow's head, Willow's black cap going with it, and pulled it snug over her own head. Willow tried not to admire the look of Alex in her cap too much and instead watched Alex's feet as Alex first climbed onto the skateboard and then rode it in a little circle around Willow. To finish, Alex put her foot back on the ground, then kicked the board up by moving the foot on the board to the back. She grabbed it, then placed the board back in front of Willow.

"Now you try," said Alex. Willow nodded and took the helmet back from Alex, pulling it on and taking a deep breath before stepping back onto the board. At first, Willow felt a little unbalanced with one foot on the board and the propelling herself along, but she quickly got used to it. And she grinned as the wind whipped her short hair back, currently dyed a pale blue.

"This is fun!" Willow called over her shoulder as she propelled herself in the direction of one of the half pipes.

"See? I told you you'd enjoy it!" Alex called after her, bouncing on her toes with her hands cupped around her mouth. She grinned as her girlfriend skated up the cement half-pipe, but it all came crashing down seconds later.

The ascent up the half-pipe had been good, but on the way back down, Willow's heart leaped into her throat at the sight of the ground approaching. With a yelp, she put her foot down to stop herself, her ankle turned, and she crashed to the ground while the skateboard rolled to a stop beside her. Alex gasped and ran over to her, kneeling at her girlfriend's side while Willow rolled onto her back, a grin on her face even as tears pricked her eyes.

"That was so much fun!" Willow gushed, a giggle bubbling up from her chest.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, her eyes wide. She looked at Willow's knee where her black jeans had torn open, revealing a bloodied knee.

"I'm alive!" Willow declared, throwing her arms out. But then she frowned. "My knee kinda hurts though." She sat up, looking down at it. "Oh, shit."

"It doesn't look too bad!" said Alex. "But, uh, maybe knee pads wouldn't have been the worst idea."

"See?" said Willow, pointing from her knee to Alex. "See?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"See everyone? This is why you need knee pads!" Willow called, still high on adrenaline. Alex laughed, then held her hand out to help her girlfriend to her feet.

"Come on, I don't have any bandaids but we can go grab some from the pharmacy," said Alex. Willow let Alex help her up, stumbling slightly as her knee gave a throb of pain.

"Ow," said Willow. "You're right, let's go."

"Or maybe I could kiss it better?" Alex suddenly suggested.

"Alex, no," said Willow, but Alex was already bending down to plant a kiss on Willow's bloodied knee before darting away, laughing and rubbing the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. Willow laughed. "Alex!"

"There, now it's better," said Alex, jogging backwards. "C'mon, the pharmacy's just down the road."

"You don't need to spend money on me," said Willow as they stood in line at the pharmacy, Willow holding the box of bandaids after Alex had almost ripped the box open in the store.

"Yes I do," said Alex. "Because it's my fault you got hurt. But it's your first battle wound! If you pick at the scab, it'll scar." Willow made a horrified face at her, to which Alex laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna let it heal on its own," said Willow.

"Alright, your choice," said Alex, shrugging. She paid for the bandaids, then ducked into the nearby public toilets with Willow and helped wash the wound with toilet paper soaked in water from the sink before drying it with more toilet paper and applying the bandaids. There was absolutely nothing sanitary about it, but Willow felt a warmth growing in her anyway at how Alex was fussing over her. To finish, Alex planted another kiss on Willow's knee. "There, all better."

"Thank you, you're a real Florence Nightingale," said Willow with a roll of her eyes as she let Alex help her to her feet again.

"I know," said Alex, looking smug. "Let's go to Leo's, ice cream makes everything better."

"Okay but this time, I insist on paying," said Willow.

"Fair enough," said Alex.

The two held hands as they walked to Leonardo's ice cream parlour, the hottest spot in town for the teen couples. Alex took a seat in her favourite booth while Willow bought ice cream and milkshakes for them, choosing chocolate for herself and blueberry for Alex. Alex got a strawberry milkshake, though, while Willow got chocolate again.

"Sure thing, Miss Northbook, I'll bring them over to you," said Leonardo, giving a wink. "You'd best rest that leg, now."

"Oh, this? It'll be fine," said Willow, nodding to her grazed knee. She was glad, now, that she'd convinced Alex to not wind a bandage around her knee.

"Willow! Oh, what happened to your knee?" Willow heard Louisa ask, and she turned to find her friend sitting in a booth near the front of the ice cream parlour. Lisa sat next to her, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. There was sheet music in front of her, and Willow could imagine that the musically-inclined girl had been working on lyrics while her girlfriend had been enjoying the ice cream and reading a book on her ereader.

"Alex started teaching me how to skateboard," said Willow, shrugging. "It's my first battle wound."

"Nice," said Lisa.

"Lisa!" said Louisa, giving her girlfriend an aghast look.

"What?" said Lisa. "She can walk, she's fine."

"Are you?" Louisa asked Willow.

"Yeah, it hurts a bit but ice cream will make it better," said Willow.

"A girl after my own heart," said Lisa, beaming. Louisa rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Willow just laughed and walked past them, taking a seat opposite Alex in the booth by the window.

"Where's our ice cream?" Alex asked.

"It's coming," said Willow. "Leo's bringing them over. With milkshakes."

"Aww, babe, you didn't have to splurge for milkshakes," said Alex, but she was grinning.

"I know," said Willow, shrugging and smiling. "But I wanted to."

"Thank you," said Alex, reaching across the table to take Willow's hands in her own. "You're so sweet, even after I got you hurt."

"You didn't get me hurt," said Willow. "It was just an accident."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. Willow squeezed her hands.

"Yeah," said Willow. "Besides, it was fun."

"I told you," said Alex. Willow laughed. Maybe, with Alex's help, she'd become as much of a rebel as her girlfriend. Not that she was a goody two shoes, but that rush of adrenaline, that feeling of doing something risky? Yeah, she kind of liked that.


End file.
